Flip Side of a Coin
by ZDrive
Summary: Allen is the youngest of the Walkers in the small town of Rosecross. With mild mannered father Mana, over protective elder brother Neah, crazy uncles Tykki, Sheryl, Cross, and 5 psychotic cousins, life is normal. Then love comes his way in the form of one Kanda Yuu and OF COURSE his family whips out the guns and knives.


**Flip Side of a Coin**

_Summary: Allen is the youngest of the Walkers in the small town of Rosecross. With mild mannered father Mana, over protective elder brother Neah, crazy uncles Tykki, Sheryl, Cross, and 5 psychotic cousins, life is normal. Then love comes his way in the form of one Kanda Yuu and OF COURSE his family whips out the guns and knives._

_Humor/Family_

_Yullen (Allen and Kanda) Forever 3 _

"_**Kanda, meet my psycho family. Psycho family, meet Kanda. Um, so, you know…don't kill him?" - Allen Walker**_

_**.:.:.**_

**Chyapter 1: Unknown Beginning**

_**.:.:.**_

Alaska was…nice.

Well, it was more than nice, really. The cold weather was rather biting, and well, the snow would be charming and beautiful if there wasn't so much of it. So, yes.

Alaska was nice.

But only to visit.

Allen Walker, however, _lived _in Alaska, so the white snow and such got tiring after a while, even if one was used to it. Don't get him wrong, he really did love his home, but sometimes, when the scenery didn't change, it tended to get…to get…

_Boring._

Allen liked a simple life, with simple things, in simple places, but that didn't mean he disliked a fresh change to the eyes. One of the many reasons he became a dentist. One can never tire of the sheer amount of cavities in strange places in the mouth.

Then there were his friends.

If one were to observe the time Allen spent with his friends Lenalee Lee and Lavi Bookman Jr., they would come up with the conclusion that they've known each other since they were young and adored each other.

Well, the latter was correct, but the former…not so much.

Allen met Lenalee Lee when she first moved from living in China with her brother to practically skipping away across the salty seas far, far away to the boy infested, snowy lands of Alaska for college. That was four years ago, where she attended the University of the Alaskan Black Order at eighteen years old. She had been a freshman, and at that time, Allen was a senior at the age of 21. They met through their roommates, who had been dating. Fou and Bak Chan decided that they would make friends, and it was immediate. They were soon closer than ever, as if they had known each other since diapers.

A year later, Allen met Lavi Bookman Jr. when going out to pick up some coffee for his co-workers, Reever and Johnny. It was a small Café by the name of Jerry's Café, where he bumped into an extravagant red head and they spilled each other's coffee down their fronts. Laughing it off with a fistful of brown paper napkins and fresh cups of piping hot coffee, they bid each other farewell and left for the day. A week or two later, Allen met Lenalee at the same coffee shop, and to his surprise, she was already sitting down with the same red head he ran into. She had met him when picking up a text book at his Grandfather's giant library. Their friendship was immediate.

Of course, then came the family.

Allen came from a weird, large family who were practically related the Noahs, the first family to have ever settled in Alaska, as well as the founders of the small town of Rosecross. There was his father, mild mannered Mana, who was calm and wise and all sorts of understanding. Mana had four brothers; Marina Cross, who was in the military in England, Tykki Mikk, who, next to his older brother Sheryl, was actually adopted from an orphanage in Portugal when they were mere infants, and one un-named uncle that no one dared to ask or say anything about, especially from the way Mana's eyes hardened and his lips tightened. Then there was Jasdero and Devi, two of his cousins who were the craziest twins to have ever walked this planet. They waved around guns and wore limited amounts of clothing, opting to go hang out in California during the summer time. Lulubell was his cousin also, a professional clothes designer, and she frequently left for New York for business. His other cousin was adopted when they found him abandoned at the road side as a child. His name was Skin Boric, though they just called him Skin, and he had the worst sweet tooth Allen had ever seen, forcing him to cringe when his surprisingly white teeth crunched down on a lollipop. And last but not least was Rhode, his youngest cousin who was only three months older than him, though she still looked around sixteen. She was Sheryl's daughter, and she had a weird fascination with blood, gore, and Allen. Not all together, of course. He would have moved to England with Cross, debts be damned.

Being the youngest, he was the one his family most babied over, and it was kind of annoying. He was a young, capable adult with a life and career ahead of him. He was more mature than 28 year old Tykki who hit on anything with a hole, or 26 year old, Jasdero and Devi (or Jasdevi, as they liked to call themselves when they worked in unison, which was most of the time) who liked to scare the few tourists away with gaudy guns and their wacked threads. It was annoying, but at the end of the day, he accepted it with a sigh and an eye roll, because, well, family is forever and you just had to suck up the tough, smothering, _suffocating _love they battered you with. And that was about it.

So, yes. Rosecross was a small town in Alaska, but it was home to one 25 year old, well-educated dentist, Allen Walker.

And he was sure that he wasn't missing a thing.

…**FSC…**

Kanda Yuu hated small towns as much as he hated sweets.

Which was, well, _a lot._

He honestly never thought that he would be working as a teacher in law at The University of the Alaskan Black Order. He was a lawyer, for god's sake, not a teacher.

But nooooo, Tiedoll had to sign him up for a year round of work as a teacher in law at the University. There were just five more months of school, so it wouldn't be that big of a deal, and he would be working with college students in senior and junior year, not younger, so it really wasn't as bad as he made it seem.

But he secretly liked to make a big deal out of the select smallest of things, so whatever. It was so Yuu.

_Just five months, _Kanda swore to himself as he left the airport, bags in tow, and spotted a large man holding up his name in bold letters in front of a car. _Just five months and goodbye Alaska, hello Japan law firm._

Yes. It would be fine.

He was 27, dammit! An adult. He could tackle this, throw it to the ground, and chop it up mercilessly with a chainsaw, and be out as fast as he went in and castrated this…job.

Yes. Perfectly fine.

He looked out the window, ignoring the man as they drove into the small town of Rosecross. The landscape was littered with snow and the chill in the air seeped cheerfully through his navy blue jacket. Houses topped with a blanket of white seemed to sparkle under the sun, the ice crystals giving the place almost a fairy tale-like glow. Mountains, glazed with soft white and a striking purple rose like lazy, towering giants, surrounding them with trees and snow and the occasional wandering deer. It was beautiful, but Kanda already missed the loud, noisy city of Tokyo. Always bustling, never silent. A city that never slept. The sounds of buzzing, busy life always lulled Kanda to sleep at night, the faint glow of city lights hidden by thick curtains. But here in this small town, it was as silent as a graveyard at night, he was sure.

He enjoyed the quiet, but not the silence.

There was nothing here but snow and people who knew everyone. He was sure he was going to hate it here, even if it brought cash to his banking account. Kanda frowned as he got out, once again ignoring the man as he rattled off the time he was to arrive at the school and that these were the apartments he would be staying at. He gave Kanda the schedule and his luggage before taking off.

Kanda turned his attention to the mediocre apartments, sighed, and picked up his bags. Muttering under his breath, he signed in and walked up stairs to his new apartment. It was small, on the second floor, with one bedroom, a living room, and a kitchen. He unpacked and opened the window, grimacing and cursing when the snow fell in and landed on the carpet, almost immediately melting. He wrinkled his nose. He hated the snow.

There was a laugh next to him and he stuck his head out to look. A man with wild red hair, a banana, and an eye patch was leaning out his window as well, looking at Kanda, amused.

"Not from around here, are you," he asked, grinning lopsidedly.

This man was automatically on Kanda's shit list. "I hate the snow," he growled, just as some slid from the roof and landed on his head. The man, his apparent next door neighbor, cracked up.

In reply, Kanda shot him daggers and snarled, yanking himself back inside and slamming down the window with more force than necessary. He looked down and swore when he saw a puddle of cold water where the snow fell in and melted.

Kanda growled. "I fucking hate snow."

No. He wasn't going to like it here in Rosecross, Alaska.


End file.
